FANTASY DEATH BATTLE: DARTH REVAN VS STARKILLER
by Dancesnapple
Summary: So Luke's the strongest good guy in all of star wars? Let's see who takes second, shall we?


There's a fork in the road. The right side leads to the light. The left leads to the dark. Some, however have chosen to make a path in the middle.

Like Starkiller, Darth Vader's apprentice, assassin, and traitor who struggles to protect what he has.

And Darth Revan, the hero turned destroyer turned savior!

Welcome. I am DANCESNAPPLE, and I will evaluate the weapons, armor, and skills of these combatants to show who would win. . . a death battle.

_**The Assassin!**_

Galen Marek was born on Kashyyk, the home world of the Wookies. His father, Kento Marek, had hid there when he and Galen's mother had abandoned the Jedi Order during the Clone Wars. Soon after the natural death of his mother, Kento's presence caught the attention of the newly formed Empire. Darth Vader himself strode into battle, slaying the elder Marek and taking in the younger to be his secret apprentice.

Years later, the Sith apprentice had finally come across the moment to prove his worth, moving the assassinate Jedi Rahm Kota under the codename "Starkiller." Though defeating and blinding the Jedi, he did not succeed in killing him. After that, he continued to hunt Jedi survivors, even gaining victory over Jedi Master Shaak Ti. Once he believed it was time to overtake the emperor Palpatine, Vader dispatched Galen, healing him later under the guise of saying that it was too early. After using Galen to unite all the Empire's enemies, including the surviving Rahm, Vader betrayed him yet again, moving to kill them all in one fell swoop.

He survived, however, and, through a true show of his power, single handedly invaded the incomplete Death Star, killing off an army of troops, the Emperor's guards, defeating Darth Vader and Palpatine in single combat, and held off opposition until his supposed death to let the rebel leaders escape.

Months later, we would come to find him on Kamino, under the assumption that he was a clone of the original. This assumption was later confirmed, as he was not the only successful clone of the original. While he fought and escaped Kamino, the clone after him DID learn to hate his original emotions and struck down the visions of Juno. The good clone faced his own internal darkness on Degobah, much like Luke would later on, and returned to Kamino to save Juno once more. Vader informed the dark clone not to interfere unless Vader was in true danger. However, the clone did not take part in the battle as Vader was captured and the failed clones of Starkiller were killed by the good clone. Starkiller took then departed with Juno before having a vision of what would have happened should he had tried to kill Vader. This let the good clone be aware of his dark clone's presence, but we have yet to see the two come to a clash of blows. . .

When facing down with his lightsaber, he specializes in Juyo, the most viscous form of offensive saber combat. It requires heavy focus and intense feeling, often feared by the Jedi Order as a path to the dark side. He also uses Shien, the form based on power attacks and used mainly for counterattacks. His final form is Soresu, used only for pure defensive styles. Combining these forms, he uses a Shien style with Juyo for heavy rapid attacks to put down opponents quickly. Soresu is his least used of these styles, though he uses it whenever on the defensive. The clone had managed to adjust this style with Ataru and Niman.

Starkiller's primary focus, however, would be his force power. Starkiller's force capability is of the highest caliber and top tier in all the Star Wars universe. He is capable of ripping a Star Destroyer from the sky, clear and crush hallways by simply walking through, blast tanks and heavy walkers with easy, and can even disintegrate targets with his lightning. His lightning is possibly the strongest in Star Wars, being one of the only ones to be capable of removing groups from existence in a single blast. He is capable of Force Speed, though does not utilize it fully in combat. He can combine Push and Lightning into the Sith Seeker force power, which sends concussive blasts containing lightning shock waves. He also knew the Jedi Mind Trick, so maybe Qui-gon can learn something from him.

Starkiller is fiercely power, but some of his greatest weaknesses come from his emotional state. Starkiller is easily made unstable through taunts and threats to those close to him. He is brash, and makes decisions hastily, though he does have the insight to stop and meditate when he has no current answer to a situation. Despite his brash behavior, he has one of the most loyal hearts amongst Star Wars characters, and once he puts his mind to taking you down, rest assured. You're not living long.

_"Desolation. Destruction. Death. That's what I bring wherever I go. Ten stormtroopers, a hundred, a thousand—the numbers don't matter. Faceless, futureless, disposable, they're all the same to me." _

_**The Lord!**_

Prodigy of the Jedi Order, The Revanchist was the hero of the Mandalorian War. The Jedi Order, having refused to take part, contained many members who sought to enter the war to protect the Republic. The Revanchist was the ultimate strategist and led the Republic to victory, saving the entire Republic through taking action. However, much as the Jedi Order feared, there was a greater evil that needed their attention. He and his apprentice, Alek, took their troops and met the True Sith Empire.

Upon seeing the true might of Sith, our hero was vastly affected by the dark side. However, despite his beginning fall, he moved in the greater interest of the Republic's survival. He used the True Sith's resources to locate the ancient factory station, The Star Forge. Upon locating the forge, which was being sought by the Sith Empire as well, he elected to steal the forge away from the Sith, taking Alek and all those who followed him in the Mandalorian wars back to the Republic. His return marked the turn of a hero to a conqueror, attacking the republic with an endless supply of ships made from the Star Forge and using his tactical mind to outmaneuver the Republic at every turn. His return also prompted the change in name from Jedi to Sith Lords for him and Alek, now called Darth Revan and Darth Malak.

Revan would continue to ravage the Republic, but did everything possible to leave all important resources and structure intact for the Republic's holdings. His plan? The Republic simply was not NEAR powerful enough to stand against the true Sith. He was to conquer the Republic, leaving its structure, before rebuilding all military power through the Star Forge to amass power. This power was to then be used to annihilate the True Sith, for the greater good. However. . .

Malak is a dumbass. . . . Malak, betraying his master, attacked Revan's flagship from behind to seize power and control of the his Sith. This. . . . . . MISTAKE!

Revan lived, however his mind was broken as his force power protected him. Through Jedi Bastilla Shan, the Jedi Order revived Revan, hiding his true memories as he would rediscover his force abilities and skills. Starting back at square one, he almost immediately came back to being of the strongest members of the Order, even with his incomplete power.

He would be the cause of many events throughout the galaxy, such as freeing the Wookies from slavery, destroying a full Sith academy, stopping the pollution of natural resources, and temporarily halting the Sand People's onslaught on citizens of Tatooine. He fought to rediscover the Star Forges new location as the Republic attacked the Forge. Revan himself fought through the Forge. At first, he fought with his allies to take out key generals, but eventually went by himself to crush all opposition between him and Malak. His final confrontation took place with Malak siphoning the force power off almost a dozen Jedi, giving him the ability to revitalize himself and keep fighting. Revan simply beat him down time after time until Revan emerged victorious, claiming the Light has made him stronger.

With Malak defeated, Revan once again ended a war, even if he started this one. He then left the galaxy yet again, to confront the True Sith Empire by himself. Later on, he would gain the assistance of the Jedi Exile, and later on took on a Sith turned Jedi as an ally. With their help, he confronted the Sith Emperor and two of his strongest allies. The battle was a three on three brawl. Although Revan struggled against the Emperor, his downfall would come due to one of his allies. . . again. The Sith turned Jedi had turned Sith again, turning the battle into a four on two, the Jedi Exile being killed in the process. . . . . worst. . . . . fucking. . . . . disrespectful. . . . . death to an RPG main character EVER.

Revan would then be overwhelmed and captured. Instead of killing him, the Emperor would put Revan into a force stasis. Revan would not age, and would remain at full power, only to be used as a battery style source of power for the Sith to use. He was that strong.

300 years later, Revan would be awoken during the new war between Jedi and Sith, being brought from his stasis by Republic troops. He would then carry on the battle against the true Sith anew, even fighting several Sith masters at once, and still managing to escape is a flash of light. His ultimate fate has not been confirmed, and we eagerly await his return to show everyone who the true Sith Master is.

Revan is a sword fighting MASTER. He has mastery over all lightsaber styles used at the time, being the all time best saber duelist to be known in Star Wars. Never once, has he lost a one on one battle without some form of interference. He's practiced all base forms. Rule #1 of Revan, if you're going to fight him, either have overwhelming unstoppable power or cheat.

Revan was an ultimate strategist, being the sole reason his Sith were able to conquer so much of the Republic in the first place. It was even stated that the Republic's ability to win battles and hold its own for so long was due purely to Revan no longer being in command of the Sith. His ability to always have foresee and create backup plans is astounding, hiding the Foundry before being put in stasis, only to use it once the Republic freed him. Letting himself be put into stasis to allow his light side energy to calm the Sith Emperor, keeping him from outright attacking the Republic for three centuries, and even during his time as Sith Lord to have a full plan bent on killing the emperor, had he not been betrayed. In fact, the entire reason Revan failed in any of his endeavors is due to those around him betraying him for the dark side. However, despite this, he has always managed to persevere.

Revan's force power is one subject of many debates. His force skills are amazing, unbelievable even. Having mastered next to all light side and dark side force abilities, including the concepts of the thought bomb. The problem is that, due to his abilities only being shown in gameplay to rpgs, his level of force power has never been truly established, although we do know for a fact that he is one of the most powerful.

His force power surpassed the level of all single Jedi in his time, leading all the way to the time of the Clone Wars, where we know Anakin had the strongest level of force known. Roughly, that would place Revan are Yoda's level of force power, but he also had the ability to calm the Sith emperor for centuries, despite being constantly drained of the force. Remember, the Emperor managed to completely take away the presence of the force from an entire planet. . . . Revan managed to take this guy on one on one and managed to keep THIS guy calm with his DRAINING power. Not only that, but his radiating force power is described by others as "looking into the heart of the force."

Now, I'm gonna go ahead and say that Revan does not have the same level of force power as our other contender Starkiller, due to Revan's lightning never completely disintegrating anyone, but we can definitely say Revan is pretty close, quite a bit above, say, Yoda.

He might not be the strongest in raw power, but his own mastery is legendary among any Star Wars character, having helped to command and win the way for three wars. No one is able to say this man doesn't deserve respect.

"_What can I say? I'm a talented individual."_

With that said, let the force guide our way. . . MAY THE FORCE BE WITH A DEATH BATTLE!

The swamp never changes. For years, our green friend has lived on Degobah, biding his time. He had had a visitor a week ago, and he felt he would come again. He looked up, seeing a ship landing in the distance. There he is! "Greetings. Back again, you are."

A young man in a loose-fitting blue and white bodysuit covered by a long white, sleeveless tunic walked up. The garment featured a utility belt covered with pockets and a segmented, bare-metal breastplate. His wrists and knees were also covered by bare-metal guards. (His hero armor at the ending third of Force Unleashed II) "I am here for a different reason this time." He looked to the tree in the distance. "Last time I came to face my darkness. Now, I need to understand it."

He walked towards the tree, the little green goblin chuckling. "To understand? Hmmm. Needed, a teacher is, to understand what already exists."

He ignored the small man and walked into the opening of the tree. Walking through, he found the center before sitting on the ground. He closed his eyes.

. . .

He felt wind, hearing storm clouds in the distance and water rushing below. His eyes opened, finding himself on a platform with storm clouds in the distance on all sides. Slowly, he stood up, seeing the dome style giant platform cities all around him. "This is Kamino. . ."

"From recent years, this is no longer a good world to call home." A new, wise voice sounded. Galen looked to a large platform opposite of his. A figure was leaning on a collection of crates. "Well, considering most people born here have identity issues, that is." The figure was facing away to the side of Galen.

"Who are you? What wisdom would you have for me?"

The figure turned, a black cloak over a dark silver armored robing. When the face showed, a mask was in place instead, a horizontal visor where the eyes were. "Someone's impatient."

Galen was taken back. "I learned of you. . ." The figure stopped leaning on the crates as he started to walk to the edge of his platform, arms crossed. "Darth Revan. . ."

"Just Revan, thank you." He replied annoyed. "Today's Sith still pathetically pay attention to only a few years of my life."

"What can you tell me? I need to understand everything with the dark side and the light."

"Oh." Revan tilted his head up. "The answer to understand the dark side fully is simple." He looks to Galen. "Strike me down."

"what?" Revan leaps off his platform, landing across from Starkiller on his own.

"You never fully gave into the dark, thus you are confused. I gave in fully, and came back. That is why I understand its nature. I understand how the Light makes you stronger. To learn, you must strike me down in hate and anger." Revan and Galen began to circle each other, Revan's hand coming around with a saber hilt that was not there before.

(Cue John Williams music)

They continued to walk in a circle, looking at one another with no stance taken. The air started to shimmer slightly as the metal of the platform cracked and uplifted in certain parts. Thunder sounded in the distance as the sky darkened a bit. Revan activated his violet saber. Galen pulled both of his out, activating one blue one, then the other.

_**FIGHT!**_

The two blur as they instantly clash in a flurry of slashes in the center. Starkiller whips around in spinning motions, attacking the rapidly parrying Revan. Revan parries a hit up over him as he moves to cut the man in half.

Galen disappears in a speed dash up into the air to dodge, gathering force power in his hands before crashing back down. Revan dashes backwards in a blur of true force speed just as Starkiller bashes the platform, leaving a giant crater and shaking the surrogate battleground. Revan stands up. "Hmph." He takes a Juyo stance before he blurs towards Starkiller, unleashing a deadly onslaught of slashes, leaving Galen to desperately work both lightsabers in defense.

Starkiller barely blocks a hit one handed as he uses his other hand to grip Revan's saber arm in place. He raises the lightsaber he blocked with to attack Revan, only to get lightning in the eyes from Revan's off hand. Revan drops back a foot before Galen erupts, sending a wave of purple lightning at Revan, who catches the lightning bare handed. The energy launches Revan back, making him skid to the edge of the platform. The power further cracked the supports to it. The lightning then started to die down until it was a small ball of energy that disappears into Raven's hands.

He lets out a breath as he gets into a Makashi stance, sword hand forward for dueling with his off hand back. "_That's a dueling Makashi stance." _Galen thinks. "_Weakness is power strikes that fatigue the practitioner."_ He gathered force power into his hands as he charged forward, sabers scraping the ground as he run. He closed in just as Revan's off hand flicked. The supports to the platform break as Starkiller stumbles slightly. But enough. Revan's stance instantly changes to Shien, bashing Galen's sabers aside and using his other hand to grab him and toss him across the now falling platform.

As Starkiller rolls to his feet, Revan brings all the objects on the platform at him, including radio towers, crates, and small crafts. Galen roars as he repulses everything away. Revan jumps up onto one of the blown away crafts and leaps high into the air, landing on a large landing pad for larger ships. He turns to look at the descending Starkiller. Galen scowls as he takes a running start to leap all the way onto the same area as Revan. They stare down again before rushing each other.

They launch several flurries of attacks, Revan ducking and stepping back to dodge before he parries a hit to turn Galen just enough to force push him in the side. Galen flips back, landing his feet and launches himself in again. Revan's saber clashes with Galen's right saber. Galen tries to strike Revan's side, only for Revan to grip that arm with the force. They hold their ground a moment before both launch a powered force push with their off hands. The clash launches both back as they skid to a halt.

Galen extends both arms, bringing all the starships and fighters on the large landing area inward at Revan. Revan took the chance to send lightning at the concentrating Starkiller, who stops to block the lightning with both sabers. All the fighters and ships skid to a halt around Revan, who still stands still. Starkiller slowly charges his power, starting to growl and raise one arm up, pulling electricity from the circuitry around him. He uses this to launch a MASSIVE lightning tsunami with a roar.

Revan raises both arms and roars back as he summons a storm of lightning to spin around him and all the objects around him. The lightning wave hits the storm, being redirected and filtered into all the objects, ships, and fighters around Revan, causing them to all explode and erupt in flames. Revan stands up, surrounded by flames, to stare at Starkiller. Both of them seem to be breathing faster than before.

Revan quickly whips his violet saber forward, launching it at Galen just as he disappears to Galen's right with force speed. He speeds around Galen, keeping his attention while the violet saber moves in. Galen is force to turn to the saber to block the throw, but before he could turn back, Revan gets his arm around Galen's right arm, his hand gripping Galen's throat as he kicks his leg out. Revan choke slams Starkiller down, pulling back to catch his twirling, hovering saber to stab it down for a death blow. Galen throws both arms up, blasting Revan into the sky with a push as the Sith Lord back flips through the sky, landing on some of the ship debris.

They both stand up, Galen gasping for breath after being choked while Revan stumbles from the hard landing. They straighten up as Galen goes for offense. He throws a saber at Revan as he runs in directly behind it. He launches lightning around the thrown saber, causing Revan to absorb it into his off hand as he uses his saber to block the thrown one. Galen uses the one he still has to slash, slicing the hilt of Revan's saber. The Sith Lord, upon letting go of the hilt, force pushes Galen's legs out before kicking him away. Galen skids to a halt as he pulls his other saber back to him.

Galen stands with a smirk. "You've lost your life-line. Stand down!"

Revan tilts his head at him. "Showing restraint? That's not what you're here for." Revan flicks both arms, breaking the ground below Starkiller, stumbling him as Revan launched a force push into him, sending him back on his ass.

Galen rolls to his feet. He looks up in time to see Revan land on top of the giant dome roof of the main facility of Kamino. He turns back as thunder sounds. The sky lights up in a flash. Revan looks down at him. "That saber was the last I used in life." He reached into his robe, pulling a new hilt out. He ignites a blue blade. "This is from my days as a Jedi Master." He reaches with his left hand, pulling another. He ignites a red one. "And from my days as Darth Revan." He takes an Ataru stance. "Always be prepared."

Galen scowled. "Why are you lecturing me?" Rain begins to drip down as he takes his own stance, looking up to Revan.

"Judging by the Sith of your era, I'm just a good teacher." The two stare as the rain starts to storm down, the water evaporating off the sabers as the sky darkens more.

. . . minutes pass.

"RAHHHHH!" Galen leaps up at Revan as they clash. They spin and flip around each other, clashing and parrying attacks. From a sky view, all that can be seen on the dome roof is tiny blue lights clashing with blue and red as they speed around the roof if clashes. Lightning roars across the roof, getting redirected by uplifted metal. Parts of the roof unravel as they're tossed in all directs, the blurs of blue and red clashes between all the debris.

They blast apart, skidding to a halt. Starkiller charges another blast as he sends a large compressed blast containing lightning across the roof towards Revan. Revan collapses the roof between them, using the mass of metal to block the blast in an explosion. Above the explosion, the two meet and clash in a flurry spin of attacks, Revan kicking Galen away. Before Galen can right himself, Revan force pushes him midair, launching him off the roof to hit a small platform, breaking its supports as it slowly falls.

Galen gets up, breathing heavy, showing light lightsaber cuts on his legs and arms. He looks up at Revan, standing on the edge of the roof above. Revan shows saber cuts all over him as well with a scorch mark on his mask. Revan breaths just as heavy as he deactivates his lightsabers to grip a cut on his left shoulder. They glare as Galen falls further towards the water. He closes his eyes, trying to concentrate his power so he could win. He got ready to jump. . .

It's cold?

Galen opens his eyes, finding himself at the bottom of a cliff. He's standing in ankle deep snow as snow falls. He looks up the impossibly tall cliff, finding Revan in the same spot as before, who is also looking around surprised. "Hm? This is where Vader betrayed you the second time. . ."

Galen looked around, confirming this. He was at the bottom, and Vader had stood where Revan was now.

"Oh wait." Revan gestures like he realized something. He looks down. "That wasn't you!" He spoke mocklingly.

Galen's eyes widen in anger as he screams, ripping the cliff face off, pulling Revan down with it. Starkiller charged up the cliff side as the two meet within the debris of the falling rock. The rocks spin and bounce off each other as they fall while the two force uses jumps around, ground themselves on rocks, exchange blows, and move the rocks in their favor. Finally, they both use lightning as the debris exploded before meeting the ground, both users landing on opposite sides. Revan knelt down, still sparking from the stronger shock of Starkiller's lightning.

Starkiller reignites both his sabers as he charges the downed Revan. Revan stands holding his red saber forward with his left hand. Starkiller closes the distance. "Your anger blinds you."

Galen screams "SHUT U-" He's cut off by the sound of a saber slash. He loses feeling in his lower half along with a searing pain in his back as he falls into the snow. Revan catches his blue lightsaber with his right hand. He left the saber in the debris to strike from behind. He limps over to Starkiller, turning his blue saber off and putting it away. He pulls Starkiller's away. "You see the darkness, but you let it blind you easily. You use your might to overcome a different in skill. Sometimes, it works. Other times. . ."

Starkiller coughs blood. "Stop. . . lecturing me."

Revan stands above him with his red saber. "Submit yourself to the dark to understand it. Don't just power your way through struggle. Your arrogance will be your downfall." 

Galen coughs a bit in a chuckle. "From what I know of you, your faith in others was yours."

Revan makes the final strike.

Galen lays inside the tree wit Yoda above him. He shakes his head. "Overcome in time. Ready at this time, you're not."

_**KO!**_

HOLY SHIT! DISNEY ANIMATE THIS FIGHT NOW NOW NOW!

Starkiller is obviously skilled in his own right. He is a master duelist himself and takes any advantage he can. However, Revan's overwhelming skill and years of experience win him the day.

Yes, Starkiller does have a measurable distance above Revan in raw force power. If you recall, so did Anakin over Obi-wan. Just because there's a difference, doesn't guarantee a victor. Obi-wan won his fight due to more experience, skill, and still being on a comparable level to Anakin's force power at the time. The same rules apply here. Revan is not as strong force wise, but is strong enough that skill decides this match.

The winner is Darth Revan, the Revanchist.

For those of you who might wonder about Revan's attitude through the fight, it is a well known Sith tactic where they use the force through speech to disrupt their opponent's thoughts and focus through taunts and the like. Before anyone thinks to argue, YES, Starkiller is the EXACT person who would fall for it. He never had to deal with it since he fought the robosith that was Darth Vader.

_**NEXT TIME!**_

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

"Begone. . . with a thunder clap. KIRIN!"


End file.
